Love Latter
by Fantasya-Rii
Summary: Mamori and Suzuna buat Love Letter! Kemanakah mereka akan mengasih Love letter tsb? jika ingin taau baca kelanjuttannya di fic ni


~Love Latter~

_By Harumi. Rii Chiyo_

Beginilah suasana latihan sore di SMU Deimon."Cepat,cepat,cepat" kata seseorang entah orang atau setan berambut spike, tak lain adalah Captain club Amefuto yang sedang menodongkan bazokanya dan mengejar kepada teammates-nya. Hiruma Youichi itulah namanya adalah setan yang paling di takuti di sekolah itu. Setan yang sekaligus Quarterback. Teammeats-nya hanya bisa berlari ketakutan dengannya karna jika Hiruma sudah mengeluarkan senjata pemungkasnya yaitu Buku Ancaman, mereka tak berdaya. Disisi lapang tampak dua cewe yang sedang memandangi mereka yang sedang latihan. Dua cewe itu adalah Anezaki Mamori si manajer tim amefuto, dan yang satu lagi Taki Suzuna captain cheerleadernya Deimon.

"Ne,ne, Mamo-nee",Suzuna bertanya kepadanya.

"Nani, Suzuna-chan?"Mamori tanya balik.

"Sepertinya mereka berjuang sangat keras ya~,Mamo-nee"Suzuna memandangnya,"Aku cemas melihat Sena menderita seperti itu"lanjutnya dengan pandangan cemas menuju muka Mamori.

"Mereka tak akan begini jika tak ada target yang mereka kejar, Suzuna-chan" ujar Mamori.

"Ya~, tapi kenapa tak ada istirahat 1 menit pun. Yang mereka lakukan Cuma latihan sepanjang hari"Suzuna tetap merasa cemas.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika tidak mereka'kan tak bisa menuju CHRISTMAST BOWL, Suzuna-chan"ujar Mamori (lagi)"Apalagi dengan Hiruma"lanjutnya.

"Ya~.Karna itulah tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang putus asa dengan cepat"jawab Suzuna.

"He'eh,…..ngomong-ngomong,Suzuna-Chan?"Mamori mulai bertanya heran."Sejak kapan kamu suka ama Sena, atau jangan-jangan kalian dah jadian ya?" lanjut Mamori dengan senyum jail yang biasa dilakukan Suzuzna kepadanya…

Blushing MODE ON

"Heeeeeeeeeee…"jawab Suzuna dengan wajah agak merona"g-g-g-ggak koq, aku ma Sena hanya teman biasa koq…"lanjutnya.

"Beneran hanya teman?"tanya Mamori masih dengan senyum jail.

"B-be-betul k-koq, h..hanya teman biasa"kata Suzuna makin merona"Mamo-nee, sendiri suka ma You-nii'kan, ngaku aja deh itu sudah kelihatan"Suzuna balas dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"Mana mungkin, banding aku suka sama orang kayak setan seperti itu, lebih baik aku mati saja deh"Mamori menjawabnya dengan wajah yang kaget dan sedikit merona.

"Bener?"goda Suzuna.

"B…bener koq, aku sudah memiliki orang spesial buatku koq"bantah Mamori.

"Ya,Ya,Ya~~,siapa? Siapa? Siapa??"tanya Suzuna tak sabar.

Mamori pun bercerita:

_Ketika ia berumur 11 tahun, ia bertemu dengan seorang cowo yang menolongnya pada saat kekinya terluka karna dijahili oleh tersebut mengantar kan_ _ia sampai rumahnya. Dan keesokan harinya ia menjadi sering bermain dengan cowo tersebut. Tapi setelah beberapa bulan bahkan sampai saat ini ia tak bertemu dengan anak itu lagi. Jadi skarang ia tidak tau dimana keberadaannya._

"YAA~~Mamo-nee, itu sangat romantis"Suzuna terharu bahkan sampai mengeluarka setetes air matanya.

"Ya, Suzuna-chan. Tapi aku tak tau keberadaannya sekarang"Balas Mamori.

"Kalau gitu kita yang mencari-nya aja, Mamo-nee"Suzuna mengatakannya dengan semangat.

"Mencarinya?" Mamori tampak bingung.

"Iya, mencarinya…Bagaimana ciri-ciri orang itu?" Suzuna bertanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ehm, kalu gak salah warna rambutnya BLACK-BROWN begitu, matanya hijau EMERLAND yang begitu indah, dan terakhir ia kirim surat bahwa ia ke AMERICA untuk belajar" mamori masih berpikir.

"Ke America buat belajar? Emang dia punya bidang khusus yang ia kuasai?" Suzuna juaga tampak bingung.

"Aku juga gak tau" Mamori juga bingung.

Pembicaraan pun terputus ketika Suzuna melihat Mereka baru mau istirahat.

"YA~Mamo-nee, critanya dilanjutkan nanti aja. Kita ambil minum dulu di ruang klub" ajak Suzuna sambil menarik tangan Mamori.

"I-iya" Mamori pun berlari mengikutinya.

Sesampainya mereka berdua diruang klub.

"Suzuna-chan, cepetan nanti mereka keburu mati kehausan nih" ajak Mamori menuju ruang loker dimana Suzuna berada.

"Suzuna-chan?" Mamori berjalan menghampirinya yang lagi berdiri di depan loker Hiruma yang terbuka dan Suzuna sedang melihat sebuah album yang sepertinya sudah lama banget.

Tak lama Suzuna menghampiri Mamori dengan membawa album foto tersebut.

"….Mamo-nee. Coba kamu liat foto ini" Suzuna menunjukan sebuah foto dalam album tersebut. Sebuah foto anak laki-laki berambut black-brown, dengan bola mata emerlandnya. Mamori hanya kaget melihat foto tersebut tak mengatakan sesuatu.

"..Apa dia cowo yang menolongmu waktu itu?" tanya Suzuna gugup.

Mamori masih bengong lalu ia mengangguk,"…Iya, Suzuna-chan. Dia cowo yang menolongku waktu itu, dari ciri-cirinya aku tau pasti dia orangnya".

"Siapa namanya, Suzuna-chan?" tanya Mamori gugup.

"Nama…?" Suzuna lalu melihat ke foto tersebut dan melihat sebuah tulisan nama yang membuatnya kaget.

"Knapa, Suzuna-chan?"Mamori heran.

"N…Na-namanya….Hiruma..Youichi…dan tertulis 11 years old" Suzuna tak percaya apa yang ia baca.

Mamori hanya terdiam tak berbicara apa-apa, karna kaget setengah mati. Dan tiba-tiba suasana hening, tapi keheningan itu lenyap ketika seseorang membuka pintu ruang loker. Dan ternyata setan yang mengamuk.

"Menejer sialan, apa yang kamu lakukan disini, heeh? Anak-anak sialan mulai mati kehausan tuh" bentaknya ke Mamori.

Mamori tak merespon, karna masih kaget dengan foto tersebut. Hiruma pun melangkah maju menuju ke arahnya.

"Oi, apa yang kamu lakukan, manajer sialan?"tanyanya masih dengan nada marah.

"Hiruma-kun, i-i-ini kamu saat umur 11 tahun?" tanya Mamori sembari menunjukan foto tersebut kepada Hiruma.

"Darimana kamu dapat album itu, menejer sialan?"nadanya masih marah dan merebut album tersebut dari tangan Mamori.

"Suzuna-chan, yang menemukannya" Mamori takut.

Hiruma hanya terdiam lalu berjalan menuju lokernya, menaruh album tersebut, dan berjalan keluar ruang klub. Mamori dan Suzuna mengikutinya dari belakang sambil membawa minuman dan handuk. Untunglah Sena dan kawan-kawan selamat dari kematian karna haus dan lelah.

Latihan sore pun selesai, semua anggota sudah pulang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing, kecuali Hiruma yang masih mengotak-ngatik laptopnya dan Mamori yang sedang membereskan ruang club. Suasana tampak hening, dan keheningan itu menghilang ketika Mamori hendak bertanya.

"Hiruma-kun…"panggilnya pelan.

"Hn" hanya itu respon dari Hiruma.

"Apa betul yang tadi itu fotomu, Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori ulang.

"Kalau iya, knapa?" Hiruma menjawabnya dengan matanya dilayar laptopnya.

"Apa kau pernah menolong seorang gadis yang terluka saat berumur 11 tahun?"tanya Mamori tegang.

"Jika iya, trus knapa? Manajer sialan?"lanjut Hiruma tetap ke layar laptopnya.

Mamori hanya mengeluarkan setetes airmata."K..kalau begitu aku pulang duluan. Trima kasih telah menjawab pertanyaanku" setelahmenanyakan itu Mamori langsung pergi keluar dari ruang klub.

"…Menejer sialan…" kata Hiruma pelan.

~Keesokan harinya~

Mulai dari latihan pagi, di kelas, sampai saat waktu istirahat, Mamori berusaha untuk menantang dirinya sendiri agar tidak menengok bahkan agar tak bertemu dengan Hiruma. Jika memandangnya ia tak tau harus bersikap seperti apa, dan tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bercampur aduk antara senang dan sedih serta rasa takut itu. Ketika waktu latihan sore tiba ia hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat yang berisi '_Hiruma-kun, hari ini_ _aku tak ikut latihan karna tak enak badan. Titip salam : A. Mamori_'. Surat itu membuat bingung Suzuna dan kawan-kawan tentunya, kecuali Hiruma.

"JANGAN BENGONG SAJA, ANAK-ANAK- SIALAN! WAKTUNYA LATIHAN" teriak Hiruma sembari menodongkan bazoka.

"HIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE, BA-BAIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKK" mereka pun lari keluar ruang klub.

"Pendek, cari simanajer sialan itu, aku tau dia masih disini" Hiruma menyuruh Suzuna.

"I..i..iya, You-nii" jawab Suzuna dengan nada gemetaran karna takut ditembak oleh bazoka.

Suzuna pun keluar dari ruang club dengan _in-line sketc_nya. Secepat mungkin ia mencari Mamori hanya karna takut ma Hiruma, walau hati kecilnya berkata '_Aku juga_ _penasaran dengan cerita yang kemarin itu_'. Suzuna akhirnya menemukan Mamori di _rooftop_, yang sedang memandangi teammatesnya latihan.

"Ya~Mamo-nee, ternyata di sini" kata Suzuna berjalan mendekati Mamori "Aku sudah cari kemana-mana loh!"lanjutnya.

"*gaps* Suzuna!"Mamori dangan kaget menjawabnya.

"Semua khawatir loh, Mamo-nee" kata Suzuna mandekat.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Suzuna-chan" jawab Mamori lembut.

"…ne,.Mamo-nee. Ano.. aku mau tau apa jawaban dari You-nii" tanya Suzuna.

Mamori hanya diam. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan dari Suzuna."Iya, dia menjawab bahwa benar foto itu adalah Hiruma-kun saat berumur 11 tahun". Suzuna pun tak berkomentar hanya saja dia berkata dalam hatinya 'YA~ berarti benar bahwa ia suka ma You-nii', gumannya dengan bergeraknya rambut atas Suzuna seperti antena dan membuat Mamori bingung.

"Ngomong-ngomong Suzuna-chan, kenapa kamu kemari?" tanya Mamori heran.

"Aku kesini…., disuruh You-nii" balas Suzuna dengan nada menggoda.

Mamori pun kaget,"Kayaknya You-nii juga khawatir" lanjut Suzuna membuat Mamori tambah merona.

"Dia tak mungkin mengkhawatirkanku, Suzuna-chan"bentah Mamori.

"Bener ga mungkin? Tapi jika ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu bagaimana" Suzuna makin menggodanya dengan senyum jail dan menyeringai lebar.

" Ahh…,memangnya kenapa jika dia khawatir?" tanya Mamori. Seringai Suzuna terlihat makin melebar.

"Itu berarti.. dia suka ma kamu, Mamo-nee" kata Suzuna,'_YA~ rasakan tuh Mamo-nee,_ _benerkan kata-kataku_' gumannya. Mamori pun membatu.

"I..itu tidak mungkin Suzuna-chan. Mana mungkin setan kayak dia merasakan cinta" jawabnya gugup.

"Tapi, kau suka diakan Mamo-nee" kata Suzuna makin menggoda, "Dan kemarin kamu bilang 'aku sudah mempunyai orang spesial' ya'kan, dan ternyata orang spesial itu You-nii, ngaku saja Mamo-nee. Kau kan sudah melihat foto You-nii saat dia berumur 11 tahun. Dan ternyata benar yang menolongmu waktu itu adalah You-nii" jalas Suzuna panjang.

Mamori tetap bengong. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening, kehiningan itu hilang ketika setan itu membuka pintu.

"Pendek, knapa kamu lama sekali sih?" tanya setan itu pada Suzuna, " Manajer sialan, ngapain kamu disini? Anak-anak sialan itu tak akan bisa latihan jika kau tak datang" lanjutnya.

"Ya~You-nii, ganggu aja" balas Suzuna ,"Mamo-nee ayo kita turun" lanjut Suzuna .

"I-i-iya.."jawb Mamori sembari berlari kecil.

Setelah mereka sudah agak jauh dari Hiruma.

"Suzuna-chan, apa tak apa-apa meninggalkannya sendiri?" tanya Mamori.

"Tak apa-apa, lagian jika kita menunggunya dahulu You-nii malah makin marah" jawabnya kesal karna Hiruma tlah memotong pembicaraan rahasia Mamori.

"Memangnya knapa, Mamo-nee?"tanya Suzuna bingung tapi wajahnya menyeringai lagi.

"T-t-tidak apa-apa"balas Mamori tetap dengan wajah merona.

'_Huh Mamo-nee tidak jujur, katakan saja kalau kau ingin berbicara dengannya dahulu_' guman Suzuna belari sembari memandangi wajah Mamori yang merona.

Disaat yang di rooftop tepat keberadaan Hiruma.

"Tch, ada apa sih denganmu, Menejer sialan?" Hiruma bertanya dengan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah mengatakan itu Hiruma pun pergi meninggalkan rooftop dan mulai berjalan menuju lapangan. Hiruma berhenti ketika melihat Mamori dan Suzuna berhenti didepan kelas 1-2. Secepat mungkin ia mengeluarkan Buku Ancamannya mungkin ada rahasia yang bisa ia catat.

"Mamo-nee, sudah ga pa-pa?" tanya Suzuna.

"Ya, Suzuna-chan" jawab Mamori simpel.

"Jadi bener, kalau Mamo-nee suka ma You-nii" Suzuna bertanya dengan mata berbinar.

"….Aku tidak yakin, tapi hati kecilku berkata ya. Suzuna-chan" jawab Mamori lembut.

Setelah mandengar perkataan itu Hiruma langsung memasukan kembali buku ancamannya. Dan berjalan kembali menuju lapangan dengan wajah tanpa expresi, '_Jadi_ _cewe yang waktu itu Menejer sialan_' guman Hiruma.

"..Tapi suzuna-chan, jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya" kata Mamori.

"..Maybe",_'Maybe yes ..Meybe_ _no_'kata Suzuna dengan seringai dibibirnya.

"Tapi aku tidak ta-" kata-kata Mamori terputus ketika melihat Hiruma baru saja melawatinya.

"Cepat Menejer sialan, jika tidak ingin melihat mereka mati dilapangan" kata Hiruma dingin.

"I..iya, Hiruma-kun" kata Mamori.

Akhirnya mereka berjaln menuju lapangan.

"Hiruma-san, dan Suzuna. Lama sekaliya" kata Sena kewalahan berlari 40 keliling.

"Haah…Hahh, aku sudah tak tahan lagi MAX" kata Monta dengan wajah yang lesuh.

"YAAA~ Sena, _gambatte_"kata seorang cewe yang baru saja datang.

"..Su-suzuna.."kata Sena melirik ke arar Suzuna dengan wajah yang merona.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan 50 keliling, akhirnya istirahat. Mamori hanya diam didalam ruang club. Sedangkan Suzuna membawakan minum berserta handuk kepada yang lain.

"YA~capek ya Sena, nih minumnya" kata Suzuna sembari menyerahkan minum ke Sena.

"Terima kasih, Suzuna" Sena mengambil minumnya di tangan Suzuna, jari Sena bersentuhan dengan jari Suzuna. Mambuat Sena blushing, Hiruma yang sedang duduk dipojok yang mulai menulis sesuatu tentang Sena dan Suzuna dibuku ancamannya. Suzuna hanya terkikih melihat wajah Sena yang merona. Tapi kikihan itu hilang ketika Sena mulai berbicara.

"Suzuna bagaimana dengan Mamori-neesan?" tanya Sena.

"Ya, Suzuna. Gimana keadaan Mamori-san?" lanjut Monta.

"Tenang saja Sena, Mon-mon. Mamo-nee tak apa-apa koq"kata Suzuna dengan sedikit menyeringai, '_Aku tak mungkin mengatakannya sekarang, jika Mon-mon tau dia bakal_ _jantungan, dan You-nii bakal ngamuk besar_'gumannya.

"Nanti pas latihan selesai saja kita lanjutkan, Sena" Suzuna berlari meninggalkan semua yang dilapang.

Di ruang club.

Mamoti hanya duduk disofa menenangkan dirinya. 'Apa benar aku menyukainya? Apa benar aku mencintainya?' pertanyaan tersebut terus berulang kali menghampirinya. 'Tidak, tidak mungkin aku mencintai orang kayak setan itu' giman Mamori.

"Lalu bagaimana jika kau memang mencintainya, Mamo-nee?" kata Suzuna didepan Mamori.

"Suzuna…chan" Mamori memandang Suzuna yang berada didepannya.

"Bukankah cinta tak bisa kita tentukan pada seseorang bukan, Mamo-nee?" Suzuna bertanya.

"Itu…mamang benar, Suzuna-chan" jawab Mamori.

"Kalau begitu kenapa ga disampein aja, Mamo-nee?" kata Suzuna dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku tau dia akan menolaknya, karna dipikirannya hanya AMEFUTO saja" balas Mamori lesu, "Dan mungkin menganggap pengakuan yang tak berguna" lanjut Mamori.

"Kalau gitu pakai surat aja" usul Suzuna.

"Surat..?" Mamori bingung.

"Iya, LOVE LETTER" usul Suzuna (lagi).

"Tapi aku takut apa yang akan terjadi, jika semua tau ada seorang gadis yang menyukai setan kayak dia" kata Mamori gugup.

"Kalau gitu aku juga akan menyampaikan perasaanku" kata Suzuna dengan wajah agak merona. Mamori pun terdiam sejenak.

"Jadi…kau suka ma Sena ya, Suzuna-chan" kata Mamori kaget.

"Be-begitulah, a-aku juga baru manyadarinya" kata Suzuna malu, "Betheway, mari kita buat sekarang, setelah buat taruh saja di lokernya saja. Dan Mamo-nee langsung pulang saja ya" lanjut Suzuna.

"Ya, ayo Suzuna-chan" kata Mamori semangat.

Setelah 30 menit belalu, Mamori dan Suzuna akhirnya dapat menyelesaikan Love Letters tersebut.

"Nah, selesai deh" kata Suzuna riang.

"Iya, tapi sebaiknya aku segera pulang, Suzuna-chan titip salam buat yang lain ya" kata Mamori bergegas pergi, "Dan bilang aku akan datang latihan besok" lanjut Mamori.

"Baik, Mamo-nee. Bye bye" Suzuna melambaikan tangannya.

Latihan sore pun selesai, Sena sama Suzuna pun pulang bareng karna ada yang ingin diceritakan. Mereka berhenti di sebuah taman dekat rumah Suzuna.

"Suzuna, bagaimana tentang Mamori-neechan? 'kan kamu janji akan melanjutkan ceritanya setelah latihan" kata Sena.

"Hmmmm, tapi Sena janji tak akan membocorkan rahasia ini pada siapapun terutama Mon-mon" Suzuna menatatap Sena. Sena hanya mengangguk.

"Begini Sena, sebetulnya Mamo-nee punya rasa ke You-nii" kata Suzuna.

"Heeeeeeeee" Sena jawsdropped saking shock banget, "Trus gimana?" lanjut Sena masih dalam keadaan shock.

"Aku juga tak tau, tapi Mamo-nee sudah memasukkan surat ke loker You-nii" kata Suzuna.

"Jadi SURAT CINTA yang ada di loker Hiruma-san itu dari Mamori-neechan?!" Sena tambah Shock.

"Loh, dari mana Sena tau ada surat di loker You-nii?" tanya Suzuna.

"U-uh itu…."kata Sena gugup.

'_Anak-anak sialan, latihan selesai" kata Hiruma berjalan menuju ruang club._

'_YAAAAAA' semua senang karna latihan lebih cepat selesai dari biasanya._

_Di ruang club._

' _Hn' kata Hiruma melihat sepucuk surat didalam lokernya_

'_Ada apa, Hiruma?' Kurita bimgumg melihat tingkah temannya._

_Hiruma membalikkan badannya sambil memegang sepucuk surat tersebut._

'_I-i-i-i-it-tu…LOVE LETTER' kata Kuroki dan Monta histeris._

_Memang benar itu Love Letter karna ada stempel hati kecil di pojok kiri atas surat tersebut._

'_Huuuh, gadis mana yang dapat jatuh cinta sama QB setan ini' kata Jumonji dan Togano._

'_Hiruma, siapa pengirimnya?' tanya Kurita._

'_tak tau, gendut sialan. Disini tak ada nama' Hiruma menunjukan bagian belakangnya._

'_Dibanding kalian bengong disini, lebih baik kalian cepat pulang sana anak-anak sialan' kata Hiruma menodongkan bazoganya._

'_Ba-ba-abaaaaaaaiiiiiikkkkkk' semua anggota lari keluar ruang klub._

"Ohhh…jadi begito" Suzuna tersenyum miring.

"By the way Suzuna, ada yang mau kamu omongin lagi? Kalau tidak aku harus segera pulang" kata Sena melihat jam sudah jam 5pm.

"I-iya Sena, i-iii-ni" kata Suzuna menjulurkan sebuah surat ke Sena, "To-tolong di-di-baca". Lanjut dan bergegas meninggalkan Sena.

"Su…zuna" kata Sena dengan wajah sedikit BLUSHING.

Disaat yang sama di ruang club.

Hiruma yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya, tiba-tiba berhenti karna melihat surat yang berada di atas meja yang belum dibukanya. Dan pada akhirnya Hiruma mengambil surat itu lalu membacanya.

'_Dear Hiruma, Captain of America Footbal team._

_Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu dari awal aku bersekolah di Deimon. Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu Kapanpun, dimanapun. Aku sangat mencintaimu, sejak kita pertamakali bertemu saat kau menolongku. Tapi pertanyaanku sekarang, apakah kau menyukaiku dan mencintaiku? Aku tunggu jawabmu besok di rooftop jam istirahat._

_Always Love You FOREVER^^_

_Always Want Kiss And Hug You_

_Mamori A. manajer amefuto.'_

Hiruma hanya terdiam tetapi tetap tenang.'Jadi manajer sialan itu' kata Hiruma dalam hati.

~Keesokan Harinya~

Suzuna melihat Sena yang sedang menunggunya di taman yang kemarinia datangi bersamanya.

"Se-semalat pagi, Sena" Suzuna manghampiri Sena.

"….P-pagi, Suzuna" kata Sena gugup.

"Ada apa Sena? Pagi-pagi sudah mampir" kata Suzuna heran.

"_Anou_…._Eto_…Suzuna ma-maukah kau m-m-menjadi p-p-pa-paca-car-ku?" Sena bertanya dengan wajah blushing.

"Tentu saja Sena" kata Suzuna amat sangat senang.

"Terima kasih Suzuna" Sena menggandeng tangannya, "Ayo kita berangkat" lanjutnya.

"Yap" jawab Suzuna singkat.

Mereka pun berjalan bergandengan tangan sebagai sepasang kekasih yang baru bersatu 2 detik lalu.

Waktu istirahatpun tiba. Hiruma langsung pergi menuju Rooftop karna janji tersebut.

Di rooftop

Mamori menunggu dengan gelisah, takut bila Hiruma tidak datang. Karna jika Hiruma tidak datang berarti dia telah ditolaknya. Tapi kegelisahan itu hilang ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Mamori pun melihat siapa yang membuka pintu tersebut dan ternyata itu adalah Hiruma, yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Tampa berkata apapun Hiruma melangkah maju mendekati Mamori. Dengan cepat Hiruma mem-block Mamori's lip dengannya. Mamori kaget ketika Hiruma melakukannya. Dan akhirnya Mamori membalasnya. Ketika selesai suasana menjadi sunyi. Dan Mamori mematahkan kesunyian tersebut.

"Apakah itu artinya 'ya'?" tanya Mamori dengan wajah merah.

"Yeah" jawab Hiruma singkat, "Tapi aku tak mau yang lain tau, Ma-mo-ri" lanjutnya di telinga Mamori.

"Aku tau itu, Hiruma-kun" kata Mamori sedikit terkikih.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi dan skarang tibalah waktunya latihan sore.

Mamori sedang membersihkan karna hari ini adalah jadwalnya, dia juga ditemani Suzuna yang sedang menyiapi minuman dan handuk.

"Suzuna, gimana sama pernyataan cintamu?" tanya Mamori tiba-tiba.

"i-itu..diterima oleh Sena, Mamo-nee" Suzuna blushing, "Mamo-nee sndiri gimana? Apa jawaban dari You-nii?" lanjut Suzuna riang.

"Ya begitulah" kata Mamori senang.

"Begitulah gimana?" tanya Suzuna bingung, "Jangan-jangan diterima ya, Mamo-nee" lanjutnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tepat, Suzuna-chan" kata Mamori sembari memegang bibirnya.

"Ada apa Mamo-nee? Koq megang-megang bibr?"tanya Suzuna dengan rambut atasnya kayak antene.

"….tadi di-kisu oleh Hiruma" jawab Mamori blushing.

"APA??????? Jadi selain diterima dah lakuin _FIRST KISU_?!" Suzuna makin shock,_'YAY~ kabar baik buat disebarin nich…nyeheheheheh'_ kata hti kecilnya Suzuna.

"Tapi jangan sebarin ya, Suzuna" kata Mamori.

"Maybe…..maybe yes..maybe no" Suzuna terkikih meninggalkan Mamori karna tahu latihan akan di-istirahatkan.

"Ya~ waktunya break minna" Suzuna datang menuju lapang dengan membawa minum dibelakangnya Mamori berlari kecil membawa handuk.

"YEAH" kata semua serempak.

"Sena, apa kau kelelahan?" tanya Suzuna menyampiri Sena.

"Ahh, tidak juga Suzuna" kata Sena.

"Ada apa ini, Sena?"tanya Monta disampingnya.

"Tak ada apa-apa, Monta"Sena mengatakannya dengan senyum plastik.

"Ohya Suzuna, gimana kelanjutan kisah Mamori-san kemarin?" tanya Monta ke arah Suzuna.

"Itu-" kata-kata Sena terpotong ketika tangan Suzuna menutup mulutnya.

"Ia tak apa-apa, Mon-mon. Ia hanya kelelahan" lanjut Suzuna.

"ohh… tapi aku ga percaya tuh" Monta mulai heran.

"Bener koq, tuh liat Skarang Mamo-nee lebih ceria 'kan?" kata Suzuna menunjuk ke arah Mamori yang sedang membawakan handuk dan minum menuju Hiruma yang duduk di pojok lapangan.

"ya aku percaya dia baik-baik saja, soalnya ia terlihat lebih saenag dari biasanya" kata Monta, "Tapi knapa senyum riang itu baru kulihat skarang? Dan entah knapa aku merasa kalo senym itu hanya ditunjukin untuk Hiruma-san aja?" lanjutnya Histeris.

"…."kata Monta tiba-tiba jawsdroppen melihat ke arah Mamori.

"Ada apa, Monta/Mo-mon?" tanya Sena dan Suzuna serempak bingung.

"Cocococba kalian liat aja sndiri"kata Monta tetep shock. Sena dan Suzuna hanya mengangguk. Dan melihat ke arah Hiruma dan Mamori.

Ternyata Mamori sedang melakukan peck di pipi Hiruma, dan Hiruma hanya diam menikmatinya. Dan skarang giliran Sena Suzuna yang jawsdroppend. Hiruma pun telah menyadari kalo 3 orang tersebut memperhatikannya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat, _Fucking chibi-fucking skate-fucking monkey_?"tanya Hiruma setelah Mamori selesai. Dan mereka hanya meresponnya dengan menggeleng.

"Tch, kembali latihan" kata Hiruma berdiri dari bench.

"bababababababiiiiiiikkkkkk".

'_apa cuma perasaanku saja ya. Tapi mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih_' kata Monta dalam hatinya.

Pemikiran Monta pun berlanjut sampai latihan sore selesai, ampe-ampe wajah Monta menjadi membusuk.

"Monta, ada apa? Kok tiba-tiba lesu begitu?" tanya Sena khawatir.

"Mon-mon?!" lanjut Suzuna khawatir.

"Aku ga pa-pa, Sena Suzuna" kata Manta lesu.

"Apa kau masih mikirin tentang hubungan Mamo-nee dan You-nii, ya" goda Suzuna dengan seringai. Monta hanya mengangguk.

"Memangnya apa hubungan antara Mamori-san dan Hiruma-san, Suzuna?" lanjut Monta.

"Bener, mau tau" goda Suzuna dengan melebarkan seringainya.

"Iya" Monta mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi jangan patah hati ya Mon-mon" kata Suzuna, Monta skali lagi mengangguk.

"Sebetulnya mereka…" Suzuna membesarkan seringainya, "Baru saja jadian".

"AAAAAAPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAA" kata Sena&Monta shock abiz.

Suzuna hanya mengangguk dan berkata, "Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ok?!".

"Ba-baik" Monta&Sena serempak.

"Jika tidak aku tidak akan memberitahumu kabar terbaru tentang mereka berdua" ancam Suzuna.

"Emangnya kabar terbaru apa lagi Suzuna?"tanya Sena tetep shock.

"Mereka dah lakuin fisrt kisu, ne Sena" balas Suzuna.

Sena and Monta jawsdroppen again^^v.

"Ya~, sampe besok Sena Mon-mon" Suzuna yang jadar dah ada di depan rumahnya, meninggalkan Sena dan Monta yang masih jawsdroppen dan telah membeku.

~The End ~Owari ~Berakhir~

Author: Hehehe…gaje abiz bo, maklum ni baru Fic pertamaku-_-". Jadi jika ada kesalahan dalam kata, kalimat, dan alur cerita tolong maafin aku saja yach?! …and in other word please review yang telah baca Fic ni, riview tu bukan tuk jatuhin Author tapi naikkin skill dan tahuin kekurangan/kelemahan sang author. Skali lagi please review.. Thx(.).


End file.
